


Just One Problem

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Dad is great. There's only one small thing Bro would change though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is, honestly, just Bro/Dad smutfic. There really isn't much a point to it, nor anything else to be said on the matter.
> 
> I admit I went overboard with it, because, really? over 3,500 words? Well, anyways, I hope this is, at least, a good read.

Something had to change. It wasn’t a lot, but it _meant_ a lot.

There was no doubt that Bro was really into Dad, and vice versa. He loved that he had the excuse of bringing Dave over to visit John just so then he could stay with the other man.

As expected, Bro was the one who started that whole thing. All it took was an arm around the waist, a bite on the neck and a few whispery words inside Dad’s ear and, before he knew it, they were already making out on in the bedroom. Bro had to admit he loved how ‘easy’ it was.

But as much as he liked spending time with Dad, something was still not good, and it could be, for the lack of a better word, improved. And he knew just how to make that happen.

11PM had barely rolled in that night when Bro stepped into the kitchen, an almost too neutral expression upon his face. He couldn’t act too excited now. He would have plenty of time to do that later. For now, keeping a straight, serious face was really important. Dad was standing near the kitchen sink, sipping on a cup of coffee and with his back turned to the door. That didn’t mean much though. As Bro soon came to discover, sneaking in on that guy was nigh impossible.

And just as predicted…

“I know you are there Strider.”

Talk about someone who’s a pro when it comes to ruining surprises.

“I was about to ‘announce’ my entrance. You didn’t even give me a chance.” Bro said, hands behind his head as he walked to where Dad was standing. “You know, just once you could try to act stunned or pretend you didn’t sense me in the room or something using this ESP shit you have going on.”

“I need to look after a little boy. I kind of had to _develop_ ESP just for that.” Dad said, his voice neutral, as he sipped on his coffee once more.

“You tell me about it. At least your kid seems to be more well behaved then mine.” When Dave wanted, he could – and would – be a handful. “Speaking of which, they are already in John’s bedroom.” Bro gently placed both hands on Dad’s shoulders, thumbs pressed against the back of his neck.

“Can’t you wait a little longer?” Dad’s voice was still unaltered.

“Like hell I’m going to wait. We already took a break of five months. I guess that’s enough waiting.” Bro’s hands slid to Dad’s chest, arms crossing in front of it, as he rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

“A man of your age shouldn’t be spoiled like that.” Dad took a last sip from his coffee and put down the cup, arms resting by the side of his body as his lips curved into a soft smile.

“It’s all your fault, in case you haven’t noticed.” Bro smirked, lips brushing against Dad’s neck, chest pressed against his back. “I’ll be the one doing the ‘spoiling’ today though.”

“Is that so? And just how will you do that.”

“It’s a surprise.” Bro unwrapped his arms from Dad and gave a step back, still smirking. “Now, c’mon.” And with that said, he started heading to the bedroom, promptly followed by Dad. He really had no clue what the other man meant by ‘spoiling’ him, but certainly he would find out soon enough, and he definitely wouldn’t be disappointed.

Upon reaching the bedroom door, they got inside, with Bro silently locking the door ad Dad went to sit on the edge of the bed.

“So, where’s my surprise?” Dad asked, lightly chuckling to himself.

“Well, you know I like it very much when we are together like this, right?” Bro walked towards the bed, his eyes focused on the man sitting on the bed. “I mean everything is flawless. Except for one thing.” He stood just a foot away from Dad, looking down at him.

“And what would be that one thing?” Dad was genuinely curious about what was about to unfold.

“That would be your limited vocabulary.” Bro said, adjusting his shades. “A guy can only listen to moans and murmurs for so long… We definitely need to work on making you ‘loosen up’ a bit.”

“Just because I don’t say much that doesn’t mean I’m ‘tense’ you know?” Dad rolled his eyes, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Either way, this can’t go on like that. I enjoy listening to your voice and it’s starting to get really old to only hear you whisper a thing here and there. Besides…” Bro reached out and took off the other man’s fedora, putting it aside on the bedside table. “I told you it was your turn to be spoiled, right? Well, you’ll have to speak up and tell me what you want from me. I’m not a fucking psychic to read your mind.”

“You aren’t giving up on that, right?” Dad uncrossed his arms, hands resting on the edge of the bed.

"Not a chance. So, say, what do you want me to do? I'm all ears."  
  
Dad took a long, deep breathe, before finally speaking. "Well... Hm... I want you to... strip." The last world came out almost as a whisper, and Bro couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
  
"What is it? I can't hear you." He said teasingly, approaching his ear to the other man's mouth.  
  
"Just... take off your clothes." Dad could feel his fingers tensing and gripping softly on the sheets under him. It felt almost unnatural to say things out loud like that.  
  
"That's better. Well, if that's what you want..." Bro smirked in response, taking off his hat and shades and putting them down neatly by the side of Dad’s fedora, before stepping back a little.

Purposely, Bro made the undressing process as slow as he could. There really was no need to rush things, and to be completely honest, he kind of wanted to see if the other man was going to speak up and tell him to hurry. Although, as he expected, Dad didn’t say anything during the whole thing. If anything, he had to commend that guy’s self-control. After all, judging by the way he was looking at him and by his fingers lightly tensing, it was pretty impressive how he didn’t utter a sound.  
  
But, no, that was still not good. Something had to be said.  
  
When finally down to his underwear only, Bro halted his actions completely, hands on his waist. “Do you want me to take this off too?” He asked, pulling on the waistband slightly with his thumb. Sure enough ‘strip’ was an easy enough instruction to follow and that clearly involved each and every piece of clothing, but he had to get some words out of that guy’s mouth for a change.  
  
“I… I suppose.” Dad nervously ran his fingers through his hair, looking away. God, that was making him kind of restless.  
  
“C’mon, stop acting all prudish like that. It’s not like you never saw me naked. So, let’s try it again. And this time, speak up.” Bro had to admit there was a certain dose of amusement about that. He almost felt bad for forcing Dad into saying things he really didn’t want to say out loud, but he could use some verbal incentive once in a while.  
  
“… Yes. I want you to take it off. There, are you happy?" A huff of air escaped from Dad's nose as he focused his sight back on the other man. He wandered just for how long things would be like that.  
  
"I'm delighted." Bro's voice had an almost mocking done to it as he pulled down the last bit of clothing, discarding it somewhere on the floor with the rest. He couldn't care less about organization at that point. Giving a couple of steps forward, he bent forward, his face leveled with Dad's as he touched his chin before kissing him, while partially climbing on his lap.  
  
It was a rather long kiss, with Bro pushing Dad back on the bed slightly, nails scratching his back and teeth softly nibbling on his lips. When the kiss was broken, Bro placed his hands on the other man's chest, eyes glazed with clear desire before he spoke again."Do you want me to undress you?"  
  
Dad was going to answer to that question rather 'quickly', but his mind drifted off when he felt a hand caressing the inner side of his thigh. He tried his best to sort his mind as fast as he could though, and finally was able to say something. "Yes. That sounds good."  
  
Bro chuckled briefly before kissing Dad, one of his hands going for the tie around the other man's neck, pulling on the knot ever so slowly to undo it. He threw it somewhere near the bed before working on the buttons of his shirt, lips still locked as he sucked on his lips and groaned against his mouth. He then moved away slightly, lips tracing Dad's skin with kisses from his neck to his chest. When all buttons were undone, he pulled the shirt down to the other man's elbows, exposing his broad shoulders and his hardening nipples.  
  
"Damn Egbert." Bro said against Dad's chest, hands holding on to his waist. "You are too fucking hot for a guy of your age. It's not even fair."

“I-I’m not that old…” Dad was going to protest more about that, but stopped when he felt the nipping of teeth on his nipple. He choked back a moan, fingers moving to grip on Bro’s hair.

“I’m kidding.” Bro breathed hot air against Dad’s skin before moving away slightly, kneeling next to the bed. “The age part I mean. You are still too goddamn good looking.” His fingers began to work on the belt, unclasping it and removing it from the loops, to be discarded with the other pieces of clothing on the floor.

When the button and the zipper of his pants were undone, Dad couldn’t help but feel a shiver run down his spine, followed by that particular sensation at the bottom of his stomach. No matter how many times something like that happened, he always felt like on the edge of his seat, every single time. Sure it was a little bit disconcerting for a full grown man like him to be so over-excited about something that he should be used to by now, but he couldn’t deny that it was great to feel that whole anticipation over and over.

There was a shift of focus from his hips to his feet, when he felt his shoes and socks being removed. He should have suspected that Bro wasn’t going to take a linear path with that. Things didn’t work like that with him.

And he should have expected that once his feet were bare, that the other man wasn’t going to simply continue with the task of undressing him.

“You better say something, or these are staying on.” Bro looked at Dad’s face with a smirk, pulling on the waistband of his underwear.

“I’m starting to think you are doing this to spoil yourself instead of spoiling me.” Dad let out a sigh.

“I’m asking you what you want me to do. Talking to me in return isn’t that much of a chore is it?” Bro kept on smiling as he move forward, lips brushing against Dad’s navel, hands resting on his thighs. “So, what do you say?”

“Fine… just, move on.” Dad put his head back, hearing a faint chuckle followed by the feeling of his pants being pulled down his legs. “My theory that we are doing this to spoil you still stands though.”

“You’ll thank me later. Believe me.” Grabbing Dad by the ankles, Bro made him lie on the bed, before finally pulling down the last piece of clothing covering him. Soon enough, he was on top of him, kissing him once more, fingers entwined and their bodies pressed against each other. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to Dad’s neck, biting its curve softly before just laying there by his side, his index finger drawing circles on the other man’s chest.

“… You are waiting for me to say something, aren’t you?” Dad asked, passing an arm around Bro’s waist.

“Yes… but we can stay like that, if that’s what you want.” He answered, face buried on the other man’s neck, closing his eyes. “I actually like this. And you should wear this cologne more often.”

“I also enjoy just staying like this…” Dad moved one of his hands, running his fingers through Bro’s hair, a quite satisfied smile upon his face.  
  
“And do you enjoy this too?” Bro moved his hand down, fingertips softly brushing against the other man’s skin, until he finally reached his cock and began to stroke it slowly. When he felt the fingers on his hair grip on it and when he heard that soft groan, he couldn’t help but grin. “Seems like I guessed right. I’m sure you want me to move faster, ri-”  
  
“Y-yes.” Dad let out without thinking, instantly shutting his mouth. When a hearty chuckle reached his ears, he could feel his face flushing.  
  
There wasn’t a single word from Bro before he bit on Dad’s earlobe, his movements increasing in speed. He certainly enjoyed listening to things clearly like that. It was so much better than the murmuring and the quiet groaning. Dad was right. That was spoiling him rotten. He wanted to hear more, and he would make sure of that.  
  
His fingers moved faster and firmer, while his lips moved to the other man’s neck again, biting and sucking on them rather strongly. He didn’t even care if those would leave a mark behind. He just wanted to hear something, anything, from those lips. And when a slightly louder than usual moan reached his ears, that was a pretty satisfying result. He knew well they had to keep a certain level of quietude, because the kids were sleeping just a room away from them, but, damn, he deserved a louder groan once in a while.  
  
While so focused on his present tasks, Bro almost didn’t even notice how those little things were getting him hard. When he did though, he stopped sucking on Dad’s neck, but his hand kept moving. He quickly kissed the other man in the lips before talking.  
  
“My turn… or yours?” Was all he said. He knew his message was getting across just fine though.  
  
“I don’t care. Just fucking do something.” Dad panted, not really caring much about losing his ‘composure’ at that point.  
  
“Oh, so you do know how to swear.” Bro smiled like a Cheshire cat, kissing the other man one more time before letting go off his erection. “I thought you were too polite for that.” He licked his lips, reaching for the small drawer in the bedside table. He opened it almost a little bit too quickly and took what he needed from it before almost slamming it shut.  
  
With a certain dose of desperation, because he definitely was getting a little bit tired of waiting, he ripped the wrapping of the condom he retrieved from the drawer, with his teeth, discarding its package somewhere and proceeding to put it on. When that was out of the way, he grabbed the 'recently acquired' small bottle of lube and popped it open, coating his index and middle fingers with the cold, mildly sticky liquid, before placing himself in between Dad's legs, fingertips teasingly circling around his entrance.  
  
"I'll let you be the one on top next time, OK?" Bro licked his lips as he pushed his fingers forward, them both sliding inside rather easily. A couple of stifled moans echoed inside the room as he moved his fingers in and out.  
  
"Damn, do it already." Dad felt his hips buckling forward as he ran his fingers through his hair, his other hand pulling on the bed sheets.  
  
Bro just nodded in agreement, pulling his fingers out. He spread the lube on his cock, before holding Dad's legs up by its calves, positioning himself properly before slowly thrusting forward, getting inside inch by inch, as those legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He let go off them and placed both hands by the side of Dad's chest, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes.  
  
"This... always feels so fucking great..." Bro's voice came out almost as a whisper, his hips moving at a slow pace.  
  
"... S-shit, stop... stop being such a tease." Dad gripped on Bro's shoulders, nails digging on his skin, as he could feel his toes curling in response to every movement.  
  
"I swear, hearing you curse... is the hottest thing." Bro moved just slightly faster before speaking again. "Say more. Like... tell me how you want me to fuck you."  
  
"I... I want you to fuck me... hard and fast." Dad closed his eyes, his legs loosening their hold around Bro's waist so he could move more freely. There was small part of him that was feeling uncomfortable by saying those things out loud, but that part was soon silenced when things started to build up in speed and intensity.  
  
In between pants and groans, Bro thought about saying something in return, but his mind was so numbed by everything else that he just forgot about it and focused on his actions. If Dad wanted hard and fast, that's what he was going to get. He grinned to himself at the thought of actually using all the speed he got, but that would be an unwise move. Better keep things within the realm of 'reality'.  
  
The faster he moved, the more he felt his arms tremble and give in to his weight. In fact, his whole body was shaking in pure ecstasy as he heard more whispered swear words escape from the other man's lips. That was so much better than that pointless moaning and almost silent words. It made things even more satisfying.  
  
At this point, Dad had moved his hands from Bro's shoulders to his back. The only reason why he wasn't clawing at the other man's skin was because his nails weren't long enough, but his fingers still gripped at it, pulling him closer. The hold of his legs around Bro's waist tightened, as he put his head back, eyes shut tight. He was so very close, and for some reason it felt a whole lot different than the previous times. And better too. Almost unbelievably better.

All sorts of blissful feelings rippled through his body as his heart rate rose to rather alarming levels. He could swear that, as he was getting closer to his breaking point, his breathing got completely cut off for quite some time, before returning at full force, his lungs filling with air as he inhaled deeply. Not only his hips, but his entire body jerked forward as a final feeling like one of electricity running down his spine washed over him, his climax following right after. For those brief moments, he was pretty sure that his mind went completely blank, with all of it focused on the present situation.

Watching the other man pant and shudder under him, and witnessing his ultimate release, Bro felt his arms getting somewhat weaker, his movements gradually losing their pretty well planned rhythm, as droplets of sweat rolled down his face. It didn’t take all that long for him to feel his legs get as weak as his arms, his hips moving in an inconsistent way. When he finally achieved his release, his body more or less ‘gave up’ on him, his arms finally collapsing in response to his weight and he almost crashed on top of the other man. Using a last bit of stamina though, he let himself down a little bit more delicately, until his body was resting against Dad’s completely, his breathing still ragged and his heart still beating fast.

In a rather fluid and swift motion, Bro moved away from the other man slightly, now lying by his side, eyes closed for a moment as he enjoyed that wonderful afterglow.

While Bro was indulging on a feeling of utmost bliss, Dad felt his more sensible side return to him, and all sorts of unpleasant thoughts of embarrassment crossed his mind, his body getting tense for a moment. That didn’t go by unnoticed by the other man though.

“Hm? Is there anything wrong?” Bro opened his eyes, moving to look at Dad’s face.

“Yes there is. I’m not exactly… comfortable with all that vulgar language.” Dad moved his eyes, as to not stare straight into Bro’s.

“Are you really going to dwell on it **now**? Can’t you put your morality aside for a second and just enjoy the mind-blowing sex we just had? And besides, I was the one who drove you into saying these things, so just stop fretting, will you?” Bro grunted in protest, moving to lie by Dad’s side again. “I’m not going to like you less for that. And in case you weren’t listening back then, hearing you say these things is different and it’s good. So, just stop and don’t say anything more about it.” He passed one of his arms around the other man’s waist, chin resting against his shoulder.

Dad was ready to say a whole lot more about that, but just sighed, rolling his eyes. He was sure to say more on that the next day though. Even if he secretly enjoyed every single moment of that, his lack of self-control included. But he had his reputation of a level-headed and collected individual to maintain.

Even if Bro was making that a really hard task.


End file.
